fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Andopoid Anya
Andopoid Anya is a FANLOID character. She is a kind, fragile and affectionate girl. Anya's a little clumsy. She wants to become a favorite for her dear man, but can not understand whether he likes her or not. She's also a huge YOHIOloid fan, and when she sees him, she can't think what she's saying. Anya blushes terribly when she sees Oto. It is unknown whether it is sympathy or Oto just her idol. History Concept Etymology She shares the same surname as Andopoid Aria and Anya could be a name after the illustrator named AnyaAndTenshi. Appearance Andopoid Anya is a derivative of KAITO and Xin Hua. She shares similar color schemes and design; this being to have long aqua colored hair held by a small blue hair bow, dark blue eyes, and blue headphones on her head. She wears a uniform similar to Xin Hua; this being a white shirt with a light blue tie with clef symbols printed at the ends and the sleeves outlined with deep blue tips. She has black and blue knee high boots and a short skirt. She wears bracelets on her wrists and carries a blue microphone. She is 168 cm and weighs 55 kg. Relations * [[Kaito|'Kaito']] - Character voice * [[AYA|'AYA']] - Best friend * [[Zetsune Oto|'Zetsune Oto']] - Friend, she likes him * [[YOHIOloid|'YOHIOloid']] - She is his big fan * [[Yasuo|'Yasuo']] - Friend * [[Andopoid Papa|'Andopoid Papa']] - Father * [[Andopoid Aria|'Andopoid Aria']] - Cousin * Tendane Haruto - Cousin * Amaine Fubuki - She loves him * Romba - Best friend, pet and helper * Artemis the cat - Best friend, pet * Kamui Gakupo - Friend * CYBER SONGMAN - Friend * CYBER DIVA - Friend * Akiyama Kero - Friend * Seraphina Angel (UTAU) - Friend * Berubetto Akai - Friend * KEN - She likes him(?) (For some reason, they sound perfect together...) * Zetsune Project - Member Media Zetsune Project VOCAMIX In the canon VOCAMIX Anya is secretly in love with Zetsune Oto. She is an understanding friend. In VOCAMIX, Anya is a bit awkward and shy girl. She is always supported by her best friend - AYA. Andopoid Anya dreams of world peace. She, at times, can be jealous when Oto is next to other girls, but she always holds back negative emotions. It is also known that Oto likes her mint smell. Anya can't resist mint sweets, so she always smells like that. And later, she very liked Amaine Fubuki. She was one of those who wanted to be accept Fubuki into Zetsune Project. Anya was the first of the project who found Kero and made friends with him. Soon, Oto gladly accepted him, and then his friends. Oto and Fubuki continue to care for her. But Fubuki slowly surrenders and decides to care for Angel. Anya begins to be jealous. Fubuki realizes that something is going wrong and gives up this attempt. Anya begins to pay more attention to Fubuki, and also began to looks at other guys. Oto begins to feel lonely. Soon Anya begins to understand that something is wrong with Oto. She begins to be jealous and suspect him. Oto soon confesses to her that he fell in love with Kero. Anya understands everything. Soon Anya begins often dates with Fubuki. Songs Gallery Coolderp.jpg Andopoid Anya.jpg Andopoid Anya Star.png Zetsune Oto x Andopoid Anya Magnet.png Xmas Zetsune Project.png Andopoid Anya Official.png Ai Kotoba Andopoid Anya.png Zetsune Project.png Andopoid Anya Official-0.png dd9ozo7-b6f4fc09-3fc8-40a5-a502-110fdd1f814e.png| Andopoid Anya English Outfit by Magiesan Andopoid Anya and Akiyama Kero Selfie.png|Anya meets a newcomer named Kero. Air_Anya_as_Kano.png|Andopoid Anya as Kano Kirishima Andopoid Anya's aesthetic.png|Andopoid Anya Aesthetic Happy Anniversary.gif Andopoid Anya Official (Crying ver).png|Crying version Ken x Anya.png|KEN and Anya :3 Andopoid Anya Official (Creepy).png|Creepy version Andopoid Anya Official (Snow ver).png|Snow version O5uO Nxy.jpg|by MagieSan Additional info Trivia * Anya loves mint sweets (her chara item) and bows. * Her favorite games are Mystic Messenger and Project Diva. * She is upset if her videos were put on dislikes. * Anya is Heterosexual. * Now she has an official twitter account (her account is no longer working). References External links * DeviantART Category:Voiced Category:Fanloid Category:Fanmade Vocaloid Category:Derivative of Kaito Category:Voice from Kaito Category:Female Category:Derivative of Xin Hua Category:Voice from Xin Hua Category:Fanloid characters Category:Original Category:Dorodere Category:Zetsune Project